


X-Com : Eli

by Norias



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: "Mēs tikām pārsteigti nesagatavoti," Eli nodomāja, "Mēs viņus novērtējām par zemu. Ne tikai tas nelaimīgais vads, visa Iebrukuma Flote pārrēķinājās. Un tagad mēs par to maksājam..."





	1. Izlūklidojums

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: Braians Galučči  
> Stāsts publicēts internetā 95. gadā, autora adrese nezināma  
> http://scifiemporium.xcomufo.com/Misc/gallucci.htm

Planēta karājās kosmosa tumsā kā milzīgs mirdzošs zils dārgakmens. Tas bija pārsteidzošs kontrasts salīdzinājumā ar bāzi, no kuras viņa bija ieradusies. Viņa bija pieradusi pie putekļaini sarkanas krāsas un zilā šķita pavisam nereāla. Objekts, kas tuvojās planētai, atgādināja mirdzošu sudraba disku, taču vēl bija par tālu, lai kāds no planētas spētu to saskatīt. Vismaz pagaidām.  
  
Tiklīdz viņa nolaidīsies zemāk, atmosfēras robežās, viņai būs jāpiesargās. Jo uz planētas dzīvoja citi. Terāņi. Un terāņi bija izveidojuši organizāciju, kuras mērķis bija apturēt viņu un viņas rasi. Terāņu nosaukums šai organizācijai bija X-Com. Viņu primitīvie ballistiskie ieroči nespēja apdraudēt sudrabainos kuģus vakuumā - to dzimtajā vidē, bet planētas atmosfērā, tās gravitācijas žņaugos, kad manevrēšanas iespējas saruka četrkārtīgi, kad enerģijas vairogi atteicās darboties, vairāki piloti un viņu kuģi jau bija krituši par upuri terāņiem.  
  
Un tas arī bija vienīgais, kas noturēja karadarbību līdzsvarā. Terāņu pretestība burtiski karājās diega galā. Katrā sadursmē viņi maksāja divus, trīs, pat piecus savējos par katru Eli biedru, taču viņu bija tik daudz. Kritušo vietā stājās arvien jauni. Primitīvie prāti pūlējās aptvert zvaigžņu ceļotāju rases tehnoloģiju, un viņi bija nožēlojami, pūloties pavērst nolaupīto tehnoloģiju pret Eli un viņas rasi. Tas, protams, bija bezcerīgi, bet, šķiet, tas viņus nespēja atturēt.  
  
Terāņu mēlē Eli sauktu par "Sektoīdu", taču viņas rase pati sevi sauca par Pelēkajiem. Viņu dzimtā planēta bija gājusi bojā jau tik sen, ka par to nebija saglabājušās pat atmiņas. Līdz ar to viņu rases vārds neatspoguļoja dzimtās planētas nosaukumu, kā terāņiem, bet vienkārši viņas pelēcīgo ādas krāsu. Pelēkie nebija spēcīga un muskuļaina rase, augumā viņi variēja no četrām līdz piecarpus pēdām un svarā reti sasniedza simts mārciņas. Viņiem trūka fiziskā spēka, un vienkāršu tuvcīņu viņi uzskatīja par primitīvu un pazemojošu. Vienīgais, ko viņi attīstīja un pielietoja kaujas laukā, bija viņu prāts. Pelēkie ne tikai izmantoja savu intelektu, lai radītu nepārspējamas kara mašīnas, viņi arī bija spējīgi iejaukties zemāko radījumu, teiksim to pašu terāņu, prātos, piespiest tos paveikt melno darbu viņu vietā.  
  
Eli atcerējās savu pirmo kontrolēto terāni. Tā bija nepārspējama sajūta. Piepeši viņa bija tik stipra, tik ātra... Viņa piespieda savu kontrolēto ieskriet fermas ēkā, kurā slēpās vairāki XCom aģenti, nomest zemē uzvilktu granātu (ko terānis pirms tam bija nozadzis Pelēkajiem vai viņu sabiedrotajiem) ar visīsāko degli un tad atstāja to mirt eksplozijā kopā ar citiem terāņiem.  
  
Eli pašreizējā misija bija ļoti vienkārša: pārlūkot lielāko dienvidu kontinentu, sākot ar tā tālāko dienvidu galu; virzīties uz ziemeļiem, paliekot virs piekrastes, un atgriezties, nesasniedzot galveno pretošanās avotu - Ameriku. Eli mērķis bija militārās bāzes, lielas pilsētas, to koordinātu precizēšana, taču viņai bija pavēlēts izvairīties no kaujas, ja X-Com mēģinās viņu panākt. Gadījumā, ja lieta tomēr nonāktu līdz kaujai, dziļāk kuģī blakus cilindriskajam enerģijas avotam atradās neliela kaujas vienība. Četri Karotāju rases pārstāvji, dīvaini radījumi, kam apakšējo ekstremitāšu vietā atradās gara, bieza muskuļota aste, ar kuras palīdzību tie pārvietojās. Viņi bija labi bruņoti, viņu biezā raga āda lieliski aizsargāja pret plazmas ieročiem, taču bija arī vājās vietas. Terāņu izstrādātie polarizētās gaismas lāzeri lieliski caururba gan Karotāju smagās raga plāksnes, gan ādu, gan iekšējos orgānus. Dažreiz pietika pat ar vienu, diviem trāpījumiem. Nosaukums 'Karotāji' piederēja Saimniekiem - jo nekam citam pēc gadsimtiem ilgas ģenētiskās manipulācijas šī rase vairs nebija derīga. Tikai karam. Tikai cīņai.  
  
Viens no primitīvajiem Karotājiem cauri durvīm ieslīdēja navigācijas telpā, kur Eli sēdēja pilota krēslā, koncentrējoties kuģa vadīšanai.  
 _  
Kas ir?_ Viņa telepātiski painteresējās. Karotājs atklāja savas domas Eli, un viņa apstiprinoši pamāja ar galvu - karotājs, vārdā Regs, bija norūpējies par viņu misiju: _Mums nav sedzējgrupas. Ja mūs notrieks, te nebūs neviena, kas mūs varētu izglābt, pirms Xcom nosūtīs savus karotājus_. Regs, kā jau visa viņa rase, bija ārkārtīgi mežonīgs un ne mazākā mērā neizjuta bailes no sadursmes, taču viņu interesēja sedzējgrupas iztrūkums.  
  
Parasti kuģi lidoja pāros. Pirmais bija mazs izlūka klases kuģītis, vieglāks un ātrāks, kam sekoja lielākais kuģis, kas jau tieši veica uzdevumu; uzdevumi variēja no terorisma uzlidojumiem terāņu masveida koncentrācijas vietām līdz vienkāršām sagādes misijām, kad tika ievākti Terras faunas un floras paraugi, lai papildinātu un dažādotu pārtikas krājumus bāzē uz sarkanās planētas vai piegādātu vielu Pelēko zinātniskajiem pētījumiem.  
  
Mazajam apaļajam izlūkam nebija pavadošā aparāta, galvenokārt tāpēc, ka šī misija bija tīri izlūkojoša. Pat, ja viņiem izdotos nejauši atklāt XCom bāzes atrašanās vietu, trieciengrupa pat vēl nebija sākta komplektēt, lai gan tādas idejas bāzē cirkulēja. Taču lidojums virs apdzīvotajām vietām, ņemot vērā iepriekšējo terāņu pieredzi sadursmēs ar Pelēkajiem, noteikti izsauks populācijā paniku. Pelēko 'gulošie' aģenti terāņu valdībās bija ziņojuši, ka pēc zināma spiediena dažas valdības var piekrist sadarboties ar Pelēkajiem apmaiņā pret drošības garantijām.  
  
Ar nelielu dreboņu lidaparāts sāka slīdēt cauri atmosfēras augšējiem slāņiem, taču drīz trīsēšana pārstāja, un Eli sensori sāka uztvert datu plūsmu. Kuģis bija ieniris atmosfērā planētas pašā dienvidu galā un strauji samazināja augstumu. Drīz vien Eli pamanīja lielu pelēcīgu ēku kompleksu, kas asi izdalījās pret Baltā Kontinenta sniegotajiem līdzenumiem. Tur lejā bija viņu pirmais priekšpostenis uz šīs planētas, kas bija iedomājusies, ka spēs pretoties Pelēkajiem un viņu vadoņiem. Pat tagad bāze, lai arī tikai dažus mēnešus veca, jau bija spējīga veikt patstāvīgus izlidojumus un vienlaikus garantēja navigācijas kontroli lielā daļā no dienvidu puslodes. Eli izlūka kompjūters pieņēma ziņas no bāzes kompjūtera, un viņa automātiski nosūtīs savas izlūkošanas datus uz turieni lidojuma laikā. Bāze lejā atradās nemitīgā kustībā, no turienes ik dienu pacēlās vairāki vieglie un vidējie aparāti, vēl vairāki tika būvēti, un komandējošais personāls jau apsprieda nepieciešamību uzsākt vēl vienas bāzes celtniecību. Eli lidaparāts bija izņēmums, viņa šeit bija ieradusies no galvenās bāzes Sidonijā uz Sarkanās Planētas, kur simti un tūkstoši Pelēko, Karotāju un vēl citu rasu pārstāvji lēni modās no kriogēniskā miega, lai būtu gatavi invāzijai. Viss, kas bija nepieciešams, bija sagatavot tai augsni - izbūvēt atbalsta bāzes uz šīs iedomīgās planētas, sagatavot ieroču un lidaparātu rezerves - ekspedīcija bija spējusi paņemt līdzi tikai niecīgu daļu nepieciešamā.  
  
Palielinot ātrumu, mazais aparāts pāršāvās pāri tumši zilā ūdens plašumam, sasniedzot ‘Lielā Dienvidu Kontinenta’ dienvidu smaili. Jau iepriekšējās ekspedīcijas bija apstiprinājušas, ka te nav ne mazāko pēdu no XCom un gandrīz nekādu terāņu koncentrāciju, taču Eli turpināja rūpīgi vērot ekrānus.  
  
Eli pat gaidīja izdevību mesties cīņā ar terāņiem, kas bija iedrošinājušies pretoties viņai. Viņas planēta bija izgaisusi, gājusi bojā kosmiskā katastrofā. Traģēdija? Protams. Pelēkajiem tā bija bijusi traģēdija. Tāpat kā savā laikā Karotājiem. Tāpat kā vēl vairākām rasēm. Tagad šī traģēdija bija piemeklējusi Saimniekus - galveno no citplanētiešu rasēm. Viņu dzimtā planēta lēni mira, viņu saule bija izdzisusi, un visa milzīgā citplanētiešu flote bija izmētāta pa galaktiku, izmisīgi pūloties atrast citu planētu, kas būtu derīga viņu atdzimšanai.  
  
Viņa varēja izjust Viņa klātbūtni pat tagad, pat šeit, tik tālu no Viņa. Saimnieku rase bija niecīga skaitā, taču to viņi atsvēra ar savu spēku. O, ne fizisko spēku, tā viņiem bija vēl mazāk nekā Pelēkajiem vai Senajiem, toties to pilnīgi atsvēra viņu prāts. Saules sistēmā atradās tikai viens, nebūt ne pats stiprākais Saimnieks. Atrodoties drošībā slepenajā bāzē Sidonijā, elites kareivju apsardzībā, Viņš vadīja visus citplanētiešus šajā sistēmā, no kareivjiem un asteorīdu raktuvju strādniekiem līdz pat atbalsta bāzu komandieriem. Lai gan viņa bija patstāvīga saprātīga būtne, Saimniekam Eli bija tikai rotaļlietiņa, lelle, ar ko varēja darīt visu. Viņš zināja viņas domas. Viņš juta viņas sāpes. Viņš uzkurināja viņas dusmas. Viņš vadīja viņas atriebības alkas. Ja kādā mirklī viņa vairs nezināja, kā rīkoties tālāk, Viņš spēja iejaukties, pārņemt viņas prātu un viņas ķermeni.  
  
Viņš bija Viņš ar lielo burtu, jo katrā ekspedīcijā vienmēr bija tikai viens Saimnieks. Patiesībā Viņš bija vienas vienīgas milzīgas smadzenes. Viņam bija tikai nelieli taustekļi ierobežotām kustībām un maza mute barības vielu šķīduma uzņemšanai. Viņa vajadzības apmierināja Senie - vēl viena citplanētiešu rase, kuras saknes bija pagaisušas pagātnes miglā miljoniem gadu pirms Eli rase pirmo reizi pacēla lielās acis uz tumšajām debesīm un iedomājās, kas gan varētu slēpties aiz šīm uguntiņām tur augšā. Viņi bija vienīgie, kuru mentālais spēks varēja tikt salīdzināts ar Saimnieku rasi. Iesaistīti kaujā pret terāņu pretestību tāpat kā visi pārējie Saimnieka padotie, Senie uzskatīja zem sava goda pieskarties ieročiem ar savām cimdotajām rokām, lai nogalinātu 'mežoņus'. Parasti viņi mentāli pārņēma vadību pusei no terāņu karaspēka un tad garlaikoti nogaidīja kaujas rezultātus, kamēr nelaimīgie apšāva viens otru.  
  
Eli zināja, ka bāze, kas palika aizmugurē, bija Seno bāze. Tas bija apvainojums - Pelēkie bija pirmie, kas bija spēruši kāju uz šīs planētas, Pelēkie bija tie, kas bija uzrakuši senajos arhīvos pazudušās ekspedīcijas maršrutu. Pelēkie bija tie, kas bija te ieradušies pirmie, veikuši visus smagos sagatavošanās darbus, cietuši pirmos zaudējumus. Tas būtu bijis tikai neliels atalgojums - ļaut viņiem pirmajiem iekārtot šeit bāzi...  
  
Eli juta, kā Senie pūlas ieskatīties viņas smadzenēs. Viņa telepātiski atsaucās, paziņoja savus misijas mērķi, lidojuma plānu, savas vienības sastāvu, un tad nobloķēja savu prātu pret kontaktiem. Tas vien jau bija liels sasniegums, viņa jutās lepna, ka ir spējīga to izdarīt. Starp daudzajām rasēm, kas bija Saimnieku rīcībā, vienmēr bija pastāvējusi zināma sacensība, kas brīžiem pat pārauga atklātā naidīgumā. Līdz asinsizliešanai lieta parasti nenonāca, jo Saimnieki rūpējās par padotajiem, taču sāncensības gars bija vienmēr. Prāta spēles bija visizplatītākā izprieca, un Senajiem tajā gandrīz vienmēr bija bijusi priekšrocība. Šo domu pārņemta un mazliet pat aizkaitināta, Eli pārāk vēlu ievēroja lidmašīnu, kas pūlējās viņu panākt.  
  
Lidmašīna, ko terāņi izmantoja lai pārtvertu sidrabainos kuģus, Eli bija labi pazīstama. Tā bija vienkārša, trausla un primitīva. Tā dedzināja konservētos ogļūdeņražus, tā nespēja iziet atklātā kosmosā, sasniegt ievērojamus augstumus, un tās manevritāte arī bija ierobežota. Patlaban tā šāvās augšup un mazliet ieslīpi pret Eli lidmašīnu, acīmredzami pūloties nogriezt tai ceļu. Eli pavērsa savu kuģi uz leju, ieejot lielā spirāles vītnē, tad strauji samazināja pagrieziena rādiusu, parāva priekšgalu augšup līdz pat deviņdesmit grādiem, izlīdzināja, un tagad abi aparāti traucās viens otram pretī - purns purnā. Eli vēroja, kā attālums starp viņiem strauji sarūk. Negaidot, pirms vēl viņa bija šaušanas zonā, pretinieks atklāja uguni. Divi paštēmējošie lādiņi atdalījās no lidmašīnas un šāvās uz Eli aparātu. Tie pārvietojās daudz ātrāk nekā pretinieka lidmašīna un uz mirkli izsauca viņā apjukumu.  
  
 _Turieties!_ Viņa domās uzsauca Karotājiem lidmašīnas pārējos nodalījumos. Viņa sasvēra lidmašīnu tā, ka tagad tā lidoja uz sāniem, dodot lādiņiem mazāku mērķa platību. Tas arī bija viss, ko viņa paguva izdarīt ierobežotajā laika sprīdī līdz sadursmei. Viena raķete aizšāvās garām un bezspēcīgi eksplodēja pārdesmit metrus aizmugurē. Otra, lai arī netrāpot, eksplodēja tikai metru aiz lidmašīnas. Sprādzienvilnis sasvieda aparātu nevadāmā grīstē, un Eli bija spiesta cīnīties par vadību, pirms spēja to atkal izlīdzināt, taču tagad viņa atkal lidoja paralēli zemei.  
 _  
Tagad mana kārta!_ Viņa domās iešņācās; viņa gan šaubījās, vai terāņu pilots viņu izdzirdēs šādā attālumā ar tik daudziem traucējumiem un galīgi nesakoncentrētu, taču mēģinājums nekad nebija veltīgs. Viņas kreisā roka bija dzelžaini aptvērusi nelielo zaļo lodi, kas bija vadības svira, bet labā gulēja uz klaviatūras. Tiklīdz kompjūters pavēstīja, ka abi aparāti ir sniedzamības robežās, Eli slaidie pirksti zibenīgi notēmēja un izšāva no eleriuma barotā sapārotā plazmas lielgabala. Tas viss prasīja mazāk nekā sekundi. Zaļie lādiņi aizšāvās vēl ātrāk par terāņu raķetēm, un noteikti būtu trāpījuši, ja vien terāņu pilotam neuzsmaidītu veiksme.  
  
Iznīcinātāju sašūpoja gaisa turbulence, un pilotam bija grūtības noturēt to uz kursa. Iespējams, viņš pat nepamanīja uzbrukumu, taču vējš pasita lidmašīnu zemāk, un zaļie enerģijas lādiņi, Eli bezspēcīgās dusmās noskatoties, aizšāvās tai pāri. Tagad abas lidmašīnas jau bija pavisam tuvu. _Tas sāk prasīt pārāk daudz laika un enerģijas_ , viņa nodomāja, _man laiks pazust._ To izlēmusi, Eli pavilka sviru uz sevi un palielināja jaudas padevi dzinējam, mēģinot pāršauties pāri terāņu aparātam. Pirms tas pagūs apgriezties, viņa jau būs tālu prom.  
  
Taču vēl pagriezienā uz augšu terāņu pilots par sprīža tiesu pacēla savas lidmašīnas priekšgalu un izšāva vēl divus reaktīvos lādiņus. Eli nepaguva neko uzsākt - attālums starp abām lidmašīnām bija pārāk niecīgs. _Es nezināju, ka viņi tik ātri spēj pārlādēt savus ieročus!_ izšāvās viņai caur smadzenēm. Tad raķetes ietriecās viņas lidmašīnas apakšpusē un eksplodēja, uz visām pusēm izmētājot apšuvuma atlūzas.  
  
Sprādziens izsvieda Eli no krēsla, un viņa aizkūleņoja pa kabīni, pūloties kaut kur ieķerties, līdz ar muguru ietriecās šķērssienā, kamēr lidmašīna traucās lejup nevadāmā kritienā. Karotāji telepātiski visai asi pieprasīja paskaidrojumus par notiekošo, taču Eli patlaban bija pārāk aizņemta. Pielēkusi kājās, viņa ielēca atpakaļ krēslā un pūlējās izlīdzināt kritienu. Tas viņai izdevās, bet mazliet par vēlu. Kauja bija ritējusi virs rajona ar biezu veģetāciju, ko pārstāvēja ļoti gari un blīvi augoši augi, un to galotnes sitās pret iedragāto kuģi, neļaujot Eli to stabilizēt un uzsākt kādu manevru. Izmisumā pūloties atrast risinājumu, Eli cerēja, ka varbūt Saimnieks iežēlosies par viņu un pateiks priekšā, ko darīt, tad atcerējās par kādu bīstamu manevru. Viņa strauji sasvēra kuģi uz sāniem, pūloties izpildīt asu pagriezienu ar vienlaicīgu pacēlumu. Teorētiski tam vajadzētu pārmīt viņas pašreizējo kustību uz priekšu pret nelielu augstuma ieguvumu, viņa atrautos no veģetācijas žņaugiem un tad viņa iegūtu brīdi atelpas, iekams atgrieztos terāņu lidmašīna. Sasvēršanās sākās lieliski, taču mirklī, kad viņa parāva sviru pret sevi, ātrums un paātrinājums pazuda abi reizē, kuģis atsitās pret kārtējo smaili un tā nolādētā zaļā masa ieķērās korpusa robos. Uz brīdi kuģis it kā sastinga gaisā. Eli pietika laika, lai skaļi nolamātos savā dzimtajā valodā, un tad viņa kopā ar šo mirušo metāla blāķi aizlidoja lejup.  
  
Ārējais monitors rādīja zemes attēlu traucoties pretī mežonīgā ātrumā. Lidmašīna sitās pret augiem, Eli un viņas komanda kūleņoja pa kabīnēm visos virzienos. Tad ass rāviens, un kustība apstājās, kuģis bija uzkāries uz kāda liela izauguma, kas bija izurbies cauri raķešu izrautajam robam. Eli galva tēmēja tieši pa lielo novērošanas ekrānu, par laimi viņa pamanījās lidojumā sagriezties un atsitās pret to tikai ar plecu, taču stiklu pārklāja plaisas un visam viņas ķermenim izšāvās cauri sāpju vilnis.  
  
Tad atskanēja riebīgs krakšķis. Nolādētais augs nebija spējis noturēt iekārušas kuģa svaru un pārlūza. Kustība uz leju atkal atsākās. Eli tikko paguva atvelties projām no ekrāniem, kad korpuss atsitās pret zemi. Plīsa stikli, trūka instalācijas kabeļi, no sadragātās elektronikas uz visām pusēm pašķīda dzirksteles. Karotāji neganti ieaurojās. Eli aizlidoja pāri telpai un atsitās pret šķērssienu. Tad lidmašīna sasvērās un nogāzās uz vēdera.  
  
Eli zināja, kas būs tālāk. Viņai bija pāris stundas, lai atgūtos, sagatavotos un sagatavotu savu vadu. Viņi nāks. Viņi vienmēr nāca. Piecēlusies kājās un izņēmusi no skapja divas plazmas pistoles, viņa pārbaudīja tās un sāka gaidīt XCom ierašanos.


	2. Gaidīšana

Eli bija uz pāris minūtēm atlaidusies, lai ļautu pāriet mežonīgajām galvasssāpēm un atpūtinātu arī savu sadauzīto ķermeni. Viņa un viņas vads bija veiksminieki, enerģijas avots - cilindriskā kolonna ar eleriuma krājumu - katastrofā nebija eksplodējusi. Ja tas būtu noticis, priekš XCom daudz kas pāri nebūtu palicis.

Viens no Karotājiem bija miris, kritienā viņš bija piezemējies atmuguriski, ar visu svaru atspiežoties pret kaklu. Viņa paša muskuļu masa bija viņu piebeigusi, un Eli neko vairs nespēja darīt viņa labā. Pārējie bija tikuši cauri relatīvi sveikā. Visi viņi bija mazliet apdauzījušies, viens no karotājiem bija bez samaņas, taču pēc pusstundas atguvās. Tad Eli izdalīja ieročus. Stiprākajam karotājam, Regam, tika smagā plazmas šautene, kas izmantoja eleriumu kā enerģijas avotu lai izšautu lielus plazmas lādiņus. Tie bija spējīgi izurbties cauri jebkuram terāņu izgatavotam aizsegam un spēja nodarīt nopietnus postījumus arī sakausējumiem, kas veidoja Eli kuģa iekšpusi, tāpat kā Seno bāzē izmantotajam sienu apšuvumam. Atlikušajiem tika izsniegtas plazmas šautenes, līdzīgas pēc principa, taču tās izmantoja daudz mazāk eleriuma, bija vieglākas, nedaudz precīzākas, toties to šāviņi bija ar stipri mazāku caursišanas spēju. Eli pašai bija divas plazmas pistoles, un vēl viņa katram Karotājam izsniedza granātu - daudz jaudīgāku par tās terāņu ekvivalentu, tās arī izmantoja eleriumu, lai pastiprinātu eksplozijas jaudu.  
 _  
Eleriums ir atslēga visai mūsu tehnoloģijai_ , Eli nodomāja, bet viņa arī zināja, ka terāņiem bija izdevies iegūt nelielu eleriuma krājumu no notriektajiem kuģiem, un viņi bija sākuši to pētīt. Eli šaubījās, vai viņiem kaut kas izdosies, taču pastāvēja varbūtība …  
 _  
Jo vairāk iemeslu nepieļaut viņiem sagrābt arī šo kuģi_ , Eli nodomāja. Līdz šim viņa bija nokļuvusi tikai vienā avārijā, kad terāņiem bija izdevies notriekt izlūku virs ziemeļu kontinenta, un toreiz viņa bija visparastākais ierindnieks bez psioniskajām spējām - lielgabalu gaļa. Sēdēdama ārpusē krūmu biezoknī, sažņaugusi savu plazmas pistoli, viņa bija gaidījusi X-Com ierašanos. Kad kuģis bija nolaidies un rampa nolaista, viņa bija bijusi pārsteigta, redzēdama šos izslavētos terāņus tuvumā. Tie izskatījās galīgi smieklīgi. Viņi slēpa savus ķermeņus zem brūngana audekla ar kaut kādām zīmēm uz pleciem, mazliet atgādinot Senos. Taču, ja Senajiem tiešām bija ko slēpt, tad kāpēc terāņi to darīja ar saviem spēcīgajiem ķermeņiem, bija ārpus viņas saprašanas. Bez tam terāņiem bija tik mazas acis, un tik smieklīgi uz priekšu izstiepti deguni... Smiekli diemžēl ātri pārgāja. Eli bija piecēlusies no savas slēptuves un vairākas reizes izšāvusi pa pirmo no terāņiem, kas soļoja lejup pa rampu. Pirmais šāviens aizlidoja par zemu, trāpot rampai un izdedzinot tajā caurumu. Otrais ķēra radījumu, taču nenogalināja. Viņas plazmas lode ķēra viņu plecā, sasviežot sāniski, nodedzinot gan brūngano apsegu, gan radījuma ādu un muskuļus. Terānis ātri apcirtās un izšāva viņas virzienā no liela ieroča.

Eli joprojām spēja izjust bailes, sāpes un apbrīnu, ka primitīvā terāņu tehnoloģija bija spējīga radīt tik drausmīgas mokas. Vairākas lodes, ko terānis bija raidījis pa viņu, visas ķēra mērķī. Viena izurbās cauri viņas kreisajai kājai, divas aizskāra rumpi, bet ceturtā sadragāja plecu. Viņa sāpēs iekaucās un sabruka zaļo asiņu peļķē.

Panikas sajūta joprojām pārņēma viņu katrreiz, kad viņa atcerējās, kas bija noticis tālāk. Viņa bija nokritusi uz sāniem, tā ka viņas redzeslauks joprojām bija pavērsts pret rampu, un viņa redzēja, kā terāņi viens pēc otrs iznirst no sava kuģa un metas lejup pa rampu. Lodes no viņu primitīvajiem ieročiem bez mitas kapāja zaļo augāju, kas sedza lielāko daļu šīs planētas sauszemes, pūloties uztaustīt viņas biedrus. Taču augājs ne tikai aizklāja skatienu, bet, kā terāņi ātri vien konstatēja, arī kalpoja par nopietnu aizsegu pret lodēm.

Eli biedriem bija zināma priekšrocība. Terāņi acīmredzami baidījās atstāt apgaismoto teritoriju ap lidmašīnu un doties iekšā tumsā. Tumsa bija viņu ienaidnieks, mazās acis nespēja tajā neko saskatīt, un no šīs tumsas viena pēc otras ar nāvējošu precizitāti izšāvās plazmas lodes. Jau pēc mirkļa trīs terāņi gulēja zemē, tik tikko paguvuši nokāpt no rampas, pirms viņus ķēra šāvieni. Bet tad viss pēkšņi izmainījās. Viens terānis, droši vien vadonis, iznira uz rampas ar uzlabotu ieroci. Tas neraidīja lodes, bet gan ātru, apžilbinošu dzeltenu gaismas staru. Lāzers. Primitīvs līdz riebumam, taču efektīvs, tas bez traucējumiem caururba zaļo aizsegu, ko Eli biedri izmantoja par aizsegu. Vietām nokaltusī masa uzliesmoja, izgaismojot mežu, un vairāki Eli biedri tika nogalināti, pirms aptvēra, ka spēles noteikumi ir mainījušies.  
 _  
Mēs tikām pārsteigti nesagatavoti_ , Eli nodomāja, _mēs viņus novērtējām par zemu. Ne tikai tas nelaimīgais vads, visa Iebrukuma Flote pārrēķinājās. Un tagad mēs par to maksājam._ Tas viens vīrs ar ieroci izdarīja savu darbu. Un tad viņš vairs nebija viens. Tad tur jau bija četri terāņi, visi bruņojušies ar lāzeriem.

Pazīstamās zaļās lodes pārtrauca savus lidojumus. Pelēkie atkāpās, un Eli bija pamesta kaujas laukā, viena pati pret terāņiem. Viņas komandieris izteica minējumu, ka tieši tad viņa arī sāka attīstīt savu prātu. Pirms tam viņa bija bijusi daļa no grupas, un terāņi bija bijuši kā skudras. Cīnīties ar viņiem bija bērnu rotaļa. Izmantojot tehnoloģijas pārsvaru, terāņu kareivji tika sakapāti proteīnu masā. Protams, bija arī zaudējumi, tika notriektas dažas lidmašīnas un krita daži piloti, taču terāņi dārgi maksāja, kad mēģināja aplaupīt notriektos vrakus. Turpretī tagad viņai vairs nebija nekā. Ne ieroča, ne biedru, pat ne vienkārši spēka piecelties, lai mēģinātu bēgt... Viņa bija dzirdējusi, ka teorētiski ikvienam Pelēkajam piemīt psioniskās spējas un izmisīgi pūlējās sasaukt savējos...

Eli gulēja zemē, nespējīga pakustēties, un viens no terāņiem pienāca viņai klāt. Tas pabikstīja viņu ar kāju, apvēla augšpēdus, tad pieliecās un ieskatījās vērīgāk. Satvēris viņu aiz spranda, viņš atliecās taisni un kaut ko uzsauca savā raupjajā terāņu mēlē. Pēc mirkļa viņa saprata. Viņu vilka uz to dīvaino aparātu, lai paņemtu gūstā. Tās būtu bijušas beigas, ja kaujā neiesaistītos viņas komandieris. Viņš bija licis spēkā savas psioniskās spējas, un uztaustījis potenciālos mērķus. Apjukumā viņa skatījās, kā viens, tad jau divi terāņi atklāj uguni paši pa savējiem. Sākās haoss, kliedzieni, skraidelēšana. Viņas vilcēju ķēra lode, tas nometa viņu zemē un metās atpakaļ uz kuģi, pat aizmirsis par ieročiem. Tad pieredzējušākie terāņu aģenti nošāva kontrolētos.

Taču ar to bija pieticis. Dzīvi palikošie X-Com aģenti vairs nerāvās uzbrukumā džungļiem. Paķēruši tik daudz ekipējuma no kritušajiem, cik bija iespējams, viņi atkāpās uz kuģi un rampa aizvērās. Eli bija pamesta guļam zemē pusceļā starp kuģi un krūmāju, un paceļoties X-Com dzinēju karstums apsvilināja viņai labo sānu.

Pēc tam pie viņas atnāca vada mediķis, mazliet pielāpīja, un vēl pēc pāris stundām ieradās glābšanas kuteris. Pāris nākošos mēnešus viņa pavadīja slimnīcā, reģenerējot saplosītos audus.

Tā bija bijusi vienīgā reize, kad viņa bija piedzīvojusi avāriju. Tagad viņa nepieļaus to pašu kļūdu. Viņa bija vada komandiere, un viņa pielietos ne tikai savas rases ieročus, bet liks lietā arī savu prātu. Viņa piepildīs terāņu galvas ar bailēm un apjukumu, viņa padarīs viņus par savām marionetēm. _Es nogalināšu katru no jums, kas būs pietiekoši stulbs, lai stātos man pretī!_ viņa iešņācās.

Terāņu kuģa ierašanos bija grūti neievērot. Tas sacēla pamatīgu troksni un nolaižoties stipri apsvilināja zaļumus. Viņas karotāji atradās paredzētajās vietās, viņa pati bija kuģī. Izmantodama mentālo lodi, viņa noteica ienaidnieku skaitu viņu kuģī. Viņa pārbaudīja, izmēģināja, meklēja mentālu vājumu. Bailes, apslāpētas vai atklātas, bija visbiežākā sajūta, taču terāņi vispār bija ārkārtīgi emocionāli. Pat naids vai dusmas spētu novājināt viņu dabiskās aizsargbarjeras pietiekoši, lai Eli spētu iespraukties tām pa vidu. _Un tad viņi būs mani!_ viņa apmierināti nodomāja.

Ar Rega acīm viņa redzēja nolaišanos. Rampa noslīga lejup. Kuru katru mirkli uz tās parādīsies pirmie terāņi ar saviem ieročiem, un tad džungļi kļūs par asiņainu kaujaslauku.  
 _  
Mūžīgā dzīve!_ Eli iesaucās Karotāju prātos. Kā viens visi atsaucās: _Tā nesīs mums spēku!_

Un kauja sākās.


	3. Kauja

Eli stāvēja avarējušās lidmašīnas centrālajā nodalījumā. Caur savu mentālo saikni ar Karotājiem viņa izjuta, kā ārā plosās kauja.   
  
Izmantojot savas spējas, viņa iedvesa terāņos bailes un paniku. Pirmais upuris bija viegli samulsināms. Viņš sastinga apjukumā tikai uz pussekundi... Pietikoši ilgi, lai Regs ar labi tēmētu šāvienu pārcirstu viņu uz pusēm. Divi nākošie vairs neskrēja lejup pa rampu, bet nolēca zemē tai blakus. Pirmais atklāja automātisko uguni, lodēm kapājot lapas ap Rega atrašanās vietu. Eli to labi redzēja un koncentrējās uz viņu. Terānis izrādījās ciets rieksts, spēcīgs gan fiziski gan mentāli. Viņš izvilka no jostas kaut kādu melnu sfēru... Ierocis! _Granāta!_ Viņa brīdinoši iesaucās, un Regs atkāpās dziļāk krūmājā, pirms eksplozija izšķaidīja zaļo masu. Terāņu granātas, par laimi, nebija tik jaudīgas kā Pelēko lietotās.  
  
Regs kļuva par centrālo punktu viņas aizsardzībā, un pārējie karotāji arī pievilkās tuvāk terāņu lidaparātam, lai iesaistītos kaujā. Vēl viens X-Com kareivis tika sašauts un kliegdams svaidījās pa zemi. Viņš nebija beigts pavisam, taču bez vienas rokas nekad vairs nestāsies pretī Pelēkajiem. Tagad terāņiem jau bija četri kritušie. Divi nākošie, kas iznira no lidmašīnas, bija tērpti mirdzošā tērpā. _Mūsu sakausējums!_ Regs atpazina materiālu. Terāņi bija ietinušies vieglā sakausējuma bruņās, bez šaubām izgatavotās no kāda notriekta kuģa atlūzām. Kāda dīvaina ideja! Sakausējums, protams, nebija tam paredzēts, taču Eli bija spiesta atzīt, ka ideja nemaz nav peļama. Tās plātnītes spēja zināmā mērā aizsargāt pret plazmas lādiņiem, it īpaši no vājākiem ieročiem. _Tas var kļūt par problēmu_ , Eli neapmierināti nodomāja.  
  
Plazmas lode ietriecās pirmā terāņa sānos. Tas saviebās, salīgojās, tad pagriezās un atklāja uguni. Viens no viņa šāvieniem caururba neuzmanīgā Karotāja galvu. Eli sarāvās, kad viņas saitne ar šo Karotāju pēkšņi izzuda. Terāņu uguns pieauga, un Regs un otrs Karotājs bija spiesti atkāpties. Arvien jauni un jauni terāņi iznira no lidmašīnas, tūlīt atklājot uguni no saviem dīvainajiem ieročiem. Viens lādiņš ķēra Regu, kas sāpēs iekliedzās. Viņš tomēr nebija smagi ievainots un atbildei izšāva garu kārtu pa terāņu lidmašīnu. Par nelaimi, viņš tikai izsita pāris caurumus lidmašīnā, taču netrāpīja nevienam terānim.  
  
Eli sāka koncentrēties uz to no terāņiem, kas viņai šķita vadonis. Viņš bija spēcīgs, šķietami mierīgs, taču nespēja pilnīgi apslāpēt savas bailes. _Ne jau nu no manis,_ viņa pasmīnēja tik plaši, cik vien ļāva viņas mazā mute, un stiprāk satvēra mentālo lodi. Tā uzliesmoja pelēkzaļu krāsu mudžeklī, un viņa juta, kā enerģija ieplūst viņā. Viņš izjuta viņas ielaušanos, sarāvās, gribēja pretoties... Ass kliedziens, un viņa atkal atradās kuģī, izjūtot mežonīgas sāpes vēderā. Regam atkal bija trāpīts, taču šoreiz bija sadragāti vairāki vitāli orgāni. Viņš izmeta ieroci, pūlējās atlīst sāņus, tad sabruka. Pēc mirkļa saikne ar viņu pārtrūka. Palika pēdējais Karotājs...  
  
Nedaudz tuvāk kuģim nogranda vairākas eksplozijas, bija dzirdama terāņu sasaukšanās, tad smaga zalve. Un tai sekoja pēdējā Karotāja pirmsnāves kliedziens. Vairs nebija neviena kas spētu aizkavēt karotājus ar X zīmi. _Laiks man pašai kaut ko darīt_ , viņa nodomāja, satverot savas divas plazmas pistoles un nostājoties pie ieejas energotelpā. Gaidīšana...  
  
Šņākšana, atveroties galvenajām durvīm, nebija sajaucama ne ar ko citu. Tieši tāpat kā terāņu smago kāju metāliskā klaudzoņa pret kuģa klāju. Ass izsauciens no viena terāņa. Atbildes saucieni. Eli juta, ka kuģī jau atrodas vismaz trīs. Viens pienāca pie durvīm, aiz kurām gaidīja Eli. Tik tuvu viņa bailes bija tīri fiziski izjūtamas. Durvis ieslīdēja sienā. Viņa seja sprīdi no viņas. Viņa ierocis sāka pacelties, mute pavērās kliedzienam.  
  
Eli bija ātrāka. Viņas ierocis jau bija notēmēts, un viņa izšāva. Zaļā plazmas lode šāvās uz priekšu, taču mērķis bija tepat blakus, un gaiss nepaguva to nobremzēt. Lādiņš ķēra terāni ķermeņa augšdaļā. Aiz viņa muguras sarkano cirkulējošo šķidrumu konuss izšķīda pret kuģa tērauda klāju. Terānis izmeta ieroci un bezpalīdzīgi pūlējās aizspiest dūres lieluma caurumu krūtīs.  
  
Eli bija gudra. Šis terānis bija neitralizēts. Tā vietā, lai zaudētu dārgās sekundes viņa piebeigšanai, viņa notēmēja un izšāva no otrās pistoles. Otrais X-Com aģents bija tērpies sakausējuma bruņās; plazmas lode ietriecās tajās, taču nespēja caururbt. Taču tā viņu atsvieda atpakaļ un sakustināja. Atbildes šāviens tikai apsvilināja sienu blakus durvīm.  
  
Un automātiskās durvis aizvērās - kā pēc pasūtījuma. Otrais terāņa šāviens tās iedragāja, taču nespēja izurbties cauri. Eli ātri atkāpās un paslēpās aiz enerģijas avota. Cilindriskais objekts viņu labi aizsedza, taču ja terāņu lāzeri to caururbs...  
 _  
Nē! Saņemies! Tas nenotiks! Enerģijas avots ir ļoti nopietni aizsargāts!_ Eli iedūšināja sevi. Viņa bija pametusi mentālo lodi pie ieejas, ārpus aizsniedzamības robežas. Uzvilkusi granātu, viņa iestādīja tās taimeru uz nelielu aizkavi un klusi un precīzi aizripināja pie durvīm. _Lai tikai viņi nāk iekšā..._  
  
Durvis atkal klusi atvērās.  
  
Neveikls terānis ieslāja iekšā, šaujot uz labu laimi pa neko. Uz mirkli viņš sastinga, pūloties saprast, kur viņa bija palikusi. Neieraudzījis granātu, viņš spēra soli dziļāk telpā, nostājoties starp to un Eli. _Lieliski!_ Viņa paguva nodomāt.  
  
Eksplozija bija spēcīga, par laimi lielākā daļa enerģijas izlauzās ārā pa durvīm - tieši sejā vienam no terāņiem. Tas neganti iebļāvās, kad viņa āda uzliesmoja visur, kur to nesedza sakausējuma bruņas. Bruņas aizsargāja viņa ķermeni, taču seja un kakls bija atsegti, un viņa līķis kā lupatu lelle aizlidoja un atsitās pret vadības pulti.  
  
Otrais terānis, kas bija ienācis telpā, saņēma pilnu eksplozijas jaudu mugurā. Dīvainais augājs uz tā galvas, šim terānim brūnā krāsā, spilgti uzliesmoja. Āda uz kakla mirklī pārklājās ar čūlām. Arī viņu pacēla gaisā un svieda - tieši uz priekšu - pret enerģijas avotu. Bruņustikls ieplaisāja. Terānis noslīdēja zemē. Miris.  
  
Eli uzmeta skatienu plaisām, kas kā zirnekļa tīkls sāka pārklāt rūdītā bruņustikla korpusu. _Tas vairs nav labi._ Joprojām degošais terāņa līķis gulēja tieši zem konteinera ar degvielu. _Ja eleriums noplūdīs un izlīs uz liesmām..._  
  
Eli satvēra savas pistoles un mentālo lodi, un metās uz kuģa izeju.  
  
Tikusi ārā, viņa ātri metās apkārt ap kuģi, turoties no terāņu lidaparāta prom vērstajā pusē. Viņa steidzās uz priekšu tik ātri, cik vien viņas netrenētais ķermenis bija spējīgs izturēt. Terāņu sasaukšanās viņai aiz muguras - pie ieejas - tikai piedeva jaunu enerģiju. _Viņi droši vien domā, ka es vēl joprojām esmu tur iekšā,_ viņa nodomāja, izmisīgi cerot, ka viņai uzsmaidīs veiksme...  
  
Jā, viņai bija paveicies. Terāņi grupā devās iekšā kuģī. Viņa dzirdēja šņākoņu, kad atvērās galvenā izeja, dzirdēja ieroču dārdu, sprādzienus, kad lodes ķēra kuģa aparātus. Terāņi neriskēja atstāt kaut ko aizdomīgu aiz sevis. _Ejiet vien!_ Eli apmierināti nodomāja _Jūs atradīsiet savus draugus - beigtus! Mans darbs, visi trīs!_  
  
Un tad viņai iešāvās prātā vēl kas. _Tas korpuss vairs ilgi neizturēs_ , Eli nodomāja.  
  
Eksplozija pārtrauca relatīvo klusumu, kas bija nolaidies pār karalauku. Kuģa jumts uzlidoja gaisā, no cauruma izlauzās oranža uguns sēne, kam vietām bija zaļgana nokrāsa, droši vien no eleriuma klātbūtnes. Sprādziena troksnis apslāpēja jebkurus terāņu kliedzienus, taču Eli varētu apzvērēt, ka viņa tos dzirdēja...  
  
Viņa pasmaidīja.  
  
Bailes pārplūdināja kaujaslauku. Kā milzīgi viļņi citādi rāmā dīķī, tās tagad bija labi sajūtamas. Terāņu lidaparāts sāka savu neveiklo pacelšanos uz reaktīvās strūklas dzinējiem. Lai piedotu tam papildu paātrinājumu, Eli apsvilināja tā apakšpusi ar pāris šāvieniem no pistolēm, kamēr tas slīdēja viņai pāri.  
  
Uz viņas sugasbrāļiem ilgi vairs nebūs jāgaida, un tagad viņai bija ļoti svarīga informācija. X-Com pagaidām bija tikai nepatīkams kavēklis, taču, ja ņem vērā viņu spējas adaptēt Pelēko tehnoloģiju saviem mērķiem, tas draudēja padarīt viņus par kaut ko daudz nopietnāku par nepatīkamu kavēkli.  
  
Taču eleriuma noslēpums joprojām nebija atklāts... Un bez tā viņiem nebija ne mazāko cerību.


	4. Prettrieciens

Eli sēdēja savā mazajā kvadrātiskajā istabā. Viņa bija izstāstījusi savu piedzīvojumu, un vadoņi bija piekrītoši pamājuši ar galvām, it kā tas nebūtu nekas jauns. Senie vispār nemīlēja, ka viņus pārsteidz, taču Eli šķita, ka zināmu pārsteigumu viņa spētu uztvert. Vai nu tā nebija vispār, vai arī Senie prata savas jūtas maskēt daudz labāk nekā Eli bija iedomājusies zinām.  
  
Eli atradās Seno bāzē, kas atradās netālu no terāņu planētas paša dienvidu punkta. Bāzes atrašanās vietas izvēli bija noteicis fakts, ka uz šī kontinenta izlūki nebija konstatējuši terāņu apmetnes. Ņemot vērā, ka klimats ārpusē nebija diez ko silts, Eli tas neizbrīnīja. Dīvaināk būtu, ja tas būtu otrādi. Taču pagaidām viņu sniegs un ledāji neinteresēja - doties ārā viņa tik drīz neplānoja.  
  
Istabā atradās tikai viena mēbele - mazs polsterēts dīvāns, uz kā viņa naktī gulēs. Gulēšana gan bija pēdējais, par ko Eli tagad domāja. Pa visu bāzi neapslāpēti lidoja domu viļņi, ko izstaroja personāls. Daži runāja, ka pienācis laiks nolikt X-Com pie tam pienākošās vietas. Citi runāja, ka X-Com zinātnieki varbūt jau ir atminējuši arī eleriuma noslēpumu. _Neiespējami!_ Senie bija paziņojuši ar savu domu enerģiju. Viņi norādīja uz terāņu primitīvajiem prātiem, par viņu nespēju atminēt eleriuma noslēpumus. _Terāņi nekad nespētu iegūt eleriumu, kur nu vēl to izpētīt un izmantot_. Eli šķita, ka nav svarīgi, ja tu spēj kaut ko izmantot, bet nespēj ražot. Terāņi toties zināja, kur to var atrast - Pelēko kuģos. Un viņi to dabūs, pat ja nāksies mainīt simts terāņus pret vienu Pelēko.  
  
Vēl klīda baumas par X-Com iespējamo pretuzbrukumu, ka terāņu izlūki varbūt jau ir atklājuši šo bāzi un viņu vienības jau ir ceļā lai to ieņemtu. Atkal Senie nomierināja iekarsušos prātus. Tie pārliecināja nepieredzējušos jaunos, ka, pirmkārt, ne terāņi vispār, ne arī X-Com, neviens uz šīs spītīgās planētas pat nenojauta, ka te atrodas viņu bāze. Otrkārt, pat ja bāzes atrašanās vieta būtu atklāta, aizsardzības iekārtas sakapās terāņus gabalos, tiklīdz tie mēģinās tai tuvoties. _Lai tikai viņi pamēģina, lai nāk, ja viņiem pietiks dūšas_ , Eli pievienojās sarunai. Citi sajūsmā ieaurojās. Morāle sita augstu vilni.  
  
Un kāpēc gan lai tā nebūtu? Viņi bija pirmie no daudzajām vienībām, kas nolaidās uz Terras, pirmie, kas iekārtoja te bāzi, pirmie, kas uzsāka invāziju. Jā, viņi bija zaudējuši dažus kuģus un dažus biedrus, bet tas bija neizbēgami. Protams, klīda arī baumas, ka terāņu organizācija bija daudz spēcīgāka un gudrāka, nekā bija ziņojuši pirmie izlūki, kas bija te ieradušies. Daudz attīstītāka, daudz prātīgāka un spējīga tikt galā ar iebrucējiem.  
  
Bet baumas palika baumas. Nervozu, apmulsušu jaundzimušo baiļu produkts. Nekas nopietns.  
  
Eli domas pārtrauca ausīs griezoša skaņa. Agrāk tā nekad vēl nebija dzirdēta. Sirēna vispār bija uzbūvēta tikai tāpēc, ka bija bijusi vecajos plānos no agrākajiem kariem - gadījumam, ja bāzei draud iebrukums. Kas tad varētu iebrukt te - tie smieklīgie stāvusstaigājošie melnbaltie putniņi? Eli atslēdzās no kolektīvās apziņas, kad jauno vidū sākās panikas uzplūdi. _Senajiem vajadzēs pašiem tikt ar viņiem galā_ , viņa nodomāja, izvelkot savas uzticamās pistoles no glabātuves.  
 _  
Atmaksas laiks_. Atkal. Tie pāris, ko viņa bija nogalinājusi, pat nebija atmaksājuši sāpes par kritušajiem Karotājiem, nemaz nerunājot par viņas pirmo sadursmi ar X-Com. Tās sāpes nebija iespējams aizmirst. Sagatavojusies, viņa no jauna atvēra savu prātu un ļāva kolektīvajai apziņai ieplūst viņā.  
 _  
Sensori ziņo! Tā ir Terāņu lidmašīna! Līdzīga tām, ko viņi sūta pie mūsu notriektajiem kuģiem!_  
 _  
Ekipāžā konstatēti vismaz divpadsmit terāņi!_  
 _  
Ser!_ Tā bija 'balss', ko Eli pazina, Karotājs Hregs, _Viņi izmanto ballistiskās raķetes! Ārējās lifta durvis sagrautas! Viņi jau ir komplesa iekšpusē!_  
 _  
Nomierināties! Ieņemiet savas aizsardzības pozīcijas, pielādējiet ieročus! Turpmāk pārvietoties tikai grupās pa divi! Personālam ar attīstītām mentālām spējām uzsākt terāņu pārprogrammēšanu._  
 _  
Klausos!_  
 _  
Kur ir komandieris?_ Eli galvā atskanēja Viņa balss. Komandēja šo bāzi viens no Senajiem.  
 _  
Kopā ar viņu ir četri Karotāji. Terāņi vienalga apmaldīsies bāzē.  
_ _  
Sagatavojiet slēpņus._  
 _  
KiberDiski aktivizēti._  
  
Kiberdiski - lieli metāliski diski ar visizturīgākā sakausējuma bruņām un iebūvētu portatīvo enerģijas ģeneratoru - bija praktiski neiznīcināmi un nāvējoši. Bruņots ar jaudīgu plazmas lielgabalu un lieliski aizsargāts no visām pusēm, viens Disks spēja iznīcināt veselu terāņu rotu. Eleriuma krājumi diskā garantēja nepārtrauktu darbību divus Terras mēnešus. Automātiskā programma un ārkārtīgi sarežģītā datorsistēma garantēja tiem pilnīgu autonomitāti. Sensoru aprīkojums spēja uztvert visniecīgākās kustības, automātiski tika veikta atpazīšana _savējais-svešs_ , un tika pieņemti visoptimālākie plāni pretinieka iznīcināšanai. Eli sugasbrāļi bija šī izgudrojuma autori, un viņi arī visbiežāk to izmantoja, taču arī Senie nevairījās ļaut mašīnām karot viņu vietā. Lai gan Senie vairāk mīlēja spēlēties ar terāņu prātiem, padarot tos trakus vai piespiežot apšaut pašiem savus biedrus.  
  
Un vēl bāzē bija Monstrs. Monstrs... Ar to arī viss bija pateikts. Monstrs bija monstrs. Šausmu iemiesojums. Pat Eli tas uzdzina šermuļus. Viņa atzina, ka terāņiem bija visi iemesli krist panikā pie pirmās iepazīšanās ar Monstru. Radījums bija stalts, vismaz sešas pēdas garš, dažreiz pat vairāk, un nakts melnā krāsā - tādā pat tonī kā Eli acis. Radījuma ekstremitātes beidzās ar spēcīgām spīlēm, kas nepieciešamības gadījumā spēja saplosīt terāni gabalos. Viņa kājas bija bruņotas ar asiem nagiem, kas garantēja lielisku saķeri ar jebkuru segumu, kas savukārt padarīja Monstru par neticami ātru radījumu. Monstrs arī bija gandrīz neievainojams ar terāņu rīcībā esošajiem ieročiem, pat lāzeri spēja tikai ieskrambāt viņa bruņas. Pateicoties hitīna ārējām bruņām, ne ārkārtējs karstums, kā liesmas, ne arī ārkārtējs aukstums, kā kosmiskais tukšums, nespēja viņus ietekmēt. Tā bija papildus aizsardzība pret dažādajām granātām, ko terāņi mēdza lietot pret Pelēkajiem.  
  
Monstrs patlaban aizsoļoja gar Eli durvīm; viņa varēja labi dzirdēt, kā viņa nagainās kājas klaudz pret gaiteņa grīdas apšuvuma plātnēm. Eli juta tā klātbūtni. Nekādu emociju. Eli māca aizdomas, ka Monstri vispār nebija spējīgi kaut ko izjust. Viņa zināja, ka monstriem bija arī īpašs ierocis. Tie implantēja aizmetņus dzīva terāņa ķermenī, un pēc neilga laika tie izšķīlās par jauniem neprātīgiem radījumiem, kas nedaudz atgādināja terāņus, vienlaicīgi nogalinot savu nesēju. Tas it īpaši iedvesa bailes terāņos.  
  
Tad viņa izdzirdēja kaujas troksni. Vairāki šāvieni. _Varbūt tikai kāds nervozs jauniņais_ , viņa izdzirdēja citu domas. Pastiepjoties ar savu prātu, viņa iezagās vairāku Karotāju galvās. Nē. Tie nebija nejauši šāvieni. Patruļa bija sadūrusies ar X-Com.


End file.
